Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator
Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator is a Quantum Ravager from Zelem's Nexus. Once a Cannonator, Chres was altered genetically by Zelem before the Nexus Massacre, creating an unstoppable super-soldier. Revelation Somewhere, when Matvakama got the Dark Injection V5. After that, the inspiring made him create a creature, which resembled Cannonators at some point. That is how Chres came to be. Weapons Chres has a whole lot of weapons, but the weapon that modifies his stats is the blade/blaster fixed in place of his right forearm. Base Stats Lore Zelem's Nexus was once a peaceful place, largely due to all races tolerating each other and contributing to the general society of the Nexus, but also thanks to its military might, that protected said society from harm. Chres used to be an ordinary private in the Nexus Unit 303. The reason he became known to the entirety of Zelem's Nexus was an action, that he and his comrades made. One day, a freight ship was taken over by space pirates, while the crew was taken hostage. While his superiors were trying to formulate a plan and trying to negotiate a diplomatic solution, Chres led his fellow soldiers to liberate the conquered ship, unbeknownst to his commanders. Chres commanded his fellow soldiers extremely well and executed the rescue mission stealthily, precisely and with no losses on the unit, nor did any of the hostages die. Chres decided to stay aboard the ship, where he cuffed the pirates, when something really strange happened. Five of the pirates started to change into horrifying mostrosities. These mutants shattered the energy-cuffs that kept them confined, slayed their fellow pirates and lastly leapt at Chres with astonishing speed. Chres held off on his own, but though he managed to kill two of the newly-born Darkspore, the rest managed to escape and leave the private with terrible injuries. As he lay down there, slowly dying from his wounds, a tall armored creature appeared in front of him. Chres could not see the face of the creature, as it was covered by a helmet-like mask. The being lowered its scepter and Chres felt as the staff's tip touched his exposed chest. He writhed in pain, feeling as his body was changing. His skin started to harden, his hands became armored claws, his muscles increasing in strength. When Chres finally stood up, the entity, that saved him spoke. "May your new abilities have use in the upcoming war, Spacetime Cannonator", he said. He then gave Chres new armor and weapons, and then the creature - Crogenitor Zelem - vanished in a flash, and in a moment he was gone, as if he was never present on the ship. When Chres returned to his base, he soon found out, that his beloved Unit 303 was disbanded and all other soldiers were mutated beyond recognition, with weapons fused to their bodies. The Darkspore already conquered the Nexus Army Force. Chres looked for his former teammates - the few that were alive - , rounded them up and arose to liberate Zelem's Nexus. Chres' hatred for the Darkspore made fight for days, with no rest, all in memory of Nexus Unit 303 and the masked alien that gave him the chance to reforge his destiny. To the Darkspore, Chres became an unstoppable juggernaut, tearing through hundreds of legions, eventually earning his legendary title: the Spacetime Cannonator. Appearance Chres is reptilian in appearance, bulky and armored. He has two digitigrade legs with Char's Pyro Cistern on the nether part of each leg. His thighs are covered by armor. Chres' real face is hidden behind a helmet, though his eyes can be seen. He is wearing an armor vest, that looks similar to that of the Corruptor. His arms are shielded by mechanic plating, while he carries a big triple rocket launcher on his back. His left arm is equipped with a blaster. His right forearm has been replaced with two weapons in one: a long blade and a blaster. Download Files Abilities Basic Attack: Shoot 'n' Slash Range: 3 meters / 15 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Melee version: Chres slashes the enemy for '''4-7' physical damage. If Chres hits 4 times in succession, the next hit will deal 9-14 physical damage and has a 50% chance to banish the enemy for 5''' seconds.'' '''Ranged version: Chres shoots at the enemy, dealing '''4-7' energy damage, that slow the enemy by 10%. Stacks up to four times. Chres will fire two shots every fifth attack.'' Note: Chres' Basic Attack is divided into two versions, because he is both Melee and a Ranged Ravager. Unique Ability: Warping Bombardment Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Launches 30 projectiles, that will fall randomly on the battlefield in a '''15m' radius. Each projectile, upon reaching ground, deals 16-23 / 14-20 / 15-23 / 16-24 physical damage and warps all enemies in a 3m radius to a random nearby location, dealing additional 9-13 / 7-12 / 9-12 / 9-14 energy damage to those enemies.'' Squad Ability: Tri-Burst Range: 24 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Launches three piercing missiles going in a straight line, each projectile dealing '''15-20 / 13-18 / 14-19 / 15-21' energy damage and knocks all enemies, that are in the line, back 6''' meters.'' Modifiers *'''Chres' Tri-Burst: Missiles are spread in a frontal cone. (Inus' Affix) *'Chres' Tri-Burst: Fires 4 volleys of missiles, instead of one, but missile damage is greatly reduced.' (Eon's Affix) Passive Ability: Battle Fury Chres' litteral fury in battle increases his overall damage output by '''18%', as well as increasing his Dodge and Resist Rating by 20% and boosting his health by 15%.'' Overdrive Chres' damage output is increased by '''40%', his Dodge and Resist Rating by 50%, and his health by 40%.'' Variant Abilities: ''' Alpha - Shooting Star Range: 35 meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ''Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals '''20 physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed.'' ''' Beta - Dimensional Rift Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ''Banishes all enemies in a '''6m area into an alternate dimension for 8''' seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects.'' Gamma - Time Bubble Range: Self Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ''Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for '''12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed by 75% while within the bubble.'' ''' Delta - Celestial Comet Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ''Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing '''22-37 physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back.'' Gallery Chres, the Spacetime Cannonator.png Chres Beta.png Chres Gamma.png Chres Delta.png Trivia *Chres, easily said, is based off of Darkspore Quantum Minions, Cannonators. *Not just that, he is a Cannonator. *And since the Darkspore mutated his kind, Chres also desperately tries to find an antidote for the Darkspore Mutation. *He has lots of armor. *Vocalization: Same as that of Cannonators, but louder and a bit darker, with a little pitch of mechanical distortion. *Chres' former military unit, Nexus Unit 303, is a reference to the No. 303 Fighter Squadron, a polish Air Force unit under the command of RAF, that contributed to the Allies during World War II. Their major events were for example the Battle of England, Operation "Overlord", taking down the German V1 rocket, as well as partial contribution to the invasion of Germany in 1945. Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Darkspore